The Hourglass Effect
by ShaineMichael
Summary: Edward made a huge mistake. Now he must face the consequences as he finds out the truth about his beloveds life-threatening illness. The sand is seeping away. Time is running out. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**My first FanFiction so I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter One**

**Preface.**

_I love you. I miss you._

_There are the only words that I can say right now. I don't think any others best describe my feelings. 'I'm sorry' also fits in there; I will live with the guilt for the rest of my long suffering years. My life now feels so insignificant without you in it. I'm writing these words in hope that they will do me some justice, but I know that my efforts are futile. _

_Every day that we spent together, my love, are now engraved into my mind and they shall never be forgotten. Every time we laughed, cried, embraced – they will always be with us. _

_Do you remember that time when we were twelve and my grandma died? Do you remember the words you spoke to me? You said 'don't feel like she has gone, your grandma will always be in your heart. She will watch over you and love you as much as she does now. The only difference now is that she is with God.' _

_Your words come into play now, Precious. **You** have not gone and **you **will always be in my heart. **You **will watch over me and I will love **you **until the day comes for me to join **you. **_

_This morning, something surprised me when I woke up. I had a tear rolling down my cheek. It shows that you were in my dreams... and how much I miss your presence._

_As you know, I am not the best in describing my feelings or writing letters like these. So I will end on a quote that helps sum-up... everything._

_**There are things we don't want to happen, but have to accept.**_

_**Things we don't want to know, but have to learn**_

_**And people we can't live without, but have to let go.**_

_I will love you forever._

_Goodbye._

The play 'A Midsummer Nights Dream' by William Shakespeare, held the following quote: _Swift as a shadow, short as any dream; Brief as the lightening in the collided night. _It came from Lysander as he describes to Hermia how quick true love can be destroyed.

Love can be destroyed in a number or different ways: Realisation that you were never actually _in _love in the first place; breaking up with someone who felt like they had a life with you. Trust – putting all your trust into someone – or something – and only to get it thrown back into your face.

And death. Having someone torn away from you without a seconds notice. Or knowing that it was all going to happen and then planning out the time left in the best suitable way.

But what if you were kept out of a life-threatening secret? And only found out at the very last minute? Perhaps it was a minute too late. When everything becomes clear, the countdown begins. Like sand sifting through an hourglass. You have a matter or seconds to patch it all together; make it right again. But you know your going to lose.

_6... 5... 4... _

What are you to say? What are you to do?

_3...2..._

Your mind runs into tangles. You cannot think any coherent thought.

_...1_

Times up. Your too late.

**Everything will be explained as the story progresses. **

**Please review and say what you think. **

**Plus, big hug and sloppy kiss ;-) to RosieRathbone for helping me upload this shizz!**

**Shaine. **

_._


	2. Where Have I Gone Notice

_Please read my notice!_

_Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my first chapter. For my first story up here, I was shocked by how many actually read it. _

_I intend to continue and I'm sorry for how long it has been, but things have been rough for me lately..._

_Last week, I was in a car crash and ended up breaking nearly all my ribs - fail Shaine!  
_

_As well as being in absolute agony, I have to try and complete college work. _

_And last but not least, in about 6 months I will be a daddy! Obviously that doesn't effect me physically but mentally and it's rather stressfull. _

_And I totally just shared RosieRathbone's secret... oops. I'm gonna be killed :-\  
_

_I know this sounds like one large excuse (which it is) but I'm just wanting to say how sorry I am and that I will be updating as soon as possible._

_Please don't leave me!_

_Shaine._

_\m/ (._.) \m/  
_


End file.
